1. Technical Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to an ophthalmic apparatus for injecting and installing in a patient's eye an intraocular lens for astigmatism correction to be used in an intraocular lens injecting operation such as a cataract operation.
2. Related Art
An apparatus that obtains measurement data of a wide-range eye refractive power distribution (including wavefront aberration) of a patient's eye (examinee's eye) and measurement data of a cornea shape distribution and displays the respective measurement data as color maps is known (for example, refer to JP-A-11-276437 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,075) and JP-A-2006-26242 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/028619 A1)). These measurement data are used to determine dioptic power and the like of an intraocular lens (IOL) to be used in an intraocular lens injecting operation such as a cataract operation.
Also, a technique to instruct an incision site and the like to be formed on a patient's eye when an IOL is to be injected in the patient's eye (technique to create a guide for installation (positioning) of the IOL) is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-45461 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/048608 A1)).